Fora do Fogo
}} Fora do Fogo é uma quest secundária dos Minutemen em Fallout 4. Passo a passo resumido Passo a passo detalhado Após descobrir a Fazenda Finch, o Sole Survivor irá conhecer Abraham Finch que o confunde por um membro dos Forjados, mas rapidamente se desculpa pelo erro, afirmando, "você não tem as queimaduras." Abraham então explica que os Forjados tomaram e assumiram o controle da Siderúrgica Saugus e que seu filho, Jake, roubou sua espada hereditária, a Shishkebab, e fugiu para se juntar a gangue. O personagem do jogador receberá a tarefa de recuperar a espada. Diálogos revelarão que Abraham quer a espada de volta e não poderia se importar menos com seu filho idiota. Entretanto, existe um objetivo opcional de trazer Jake de volta se o jogador quiser. O pátio e entrada da Siderúrgica é muito bem guardada por um grupo de Forjados, pelo menos dois estão portando lança-chamas. Forjados são muito perigosos se comparados a raiders comuns, então cautela é recomendada, usar ataques de longo alcance com o rifle de atirador ajudará nas chances. A entrada pode ser encontrada na região oeste do edifício. Uma vez dentro do lugar, mais dez Forjados estarão em patrulha, vários deles estarão carregando lança-chamas. O objetivo do Sole Survivor é a fornaça no lado norte. Daqui, existem duas opções para chegar lá: uma porta com tranca Avançada ao longo da rota do meio, ou uma passarela cruzando o topo. O caminho do meio possui um protectron que pode ser ativado para ajudar na peleja, embora o caminho por cima fará com que o jogador evite diversos confrontos. Uma vez perto da fornaça, tome cuidado com a torreta guardando a área. Lidando com a torreta, abra a porta dupla para a fornaça. Após entrar na fornaça, o Sole Survivor imediatamente encontrará Slag e iniciar uma conversa. Slag parece estar impressionado que o Sole Survivor chegou tão longe. Durante a conversa, se Jake souber da verdade, ou for encorajado a realizar o "test", ele irá fazê-lo e tornar todos hostis. Sarcasm, convencer Jake que seu pai quer ele de volta ou um teste de persuasão irão provocar Slag, mas, Jake irá lutar do lado do Sole Survivor. A luta será difícil de qualquer jeito. Slag é forte, equipado com peças de power armor T-45 e três aliados o acompanham. Entretanto, há um pequeno delay entre o fim da conversa e o início da luta, então usar o VATS para realizar múltiplos ataques antes da luta começar realmente ajudará consideravelmente. Opção 1: Salve Jake Uma vez que a luta acabar Jake irá perguntar para o personagem do jogador levá-lo ao seu pai. Pegue a espada do corpo sem vida de Slag e encontre-se com Jake no lugar combinado. A reunião não será exatamente feliz, a mãe de Jake, Abigail irá pressioná-lo durante a conversa, no final, entretanto, as coisas terminam bem, Jake se juntará ao assentamento. Abraham irá permitir que o Sole Survivor fique com a espada. Opção 2: Mate Jake Se Jake for morto, simplesmente devolva a espada a seu pai. Informe ou minta para Abraham sobre o destino de Jake. Se o jogador contar a verdade, Abraham ficará um pouco abalado mas não surpreso. Se o jogador conseguir mentir com sucesso, Abraham dirá que está esperançoso e acha que Jake pode ter mudado e decidiu partir da Comunidade. Independente da escolha, a espada será dada como recompensa. en:Out of the Fire pl:Prosto z płomieni ru:Из огня да в полымя uk:З вогню та в полум'я zh:火中歸來 Categoria:Quests do Fallout 4 Categoria:Quests dos Minutemen da Comunidade